


The Plastisteel Menagerie

by InterstellarVagabond



Series: Become Deviant Series [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dystopian Vibes, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Other, RK900 is Nathan, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: After the release and subsequent freeing of the New Wave androids, Nathan is content to find purpose for himself with his firefighting job and spending time with his family. However, when a reclusive billionaire with a passion for androids invites Nathan to stay for two weeks in his home, the recent deviant finds himself in the midst of a group of misfit androids who don't feel like prisoners, despite the walls. Nathan and the New Jericho leadership resolve to investigate this place that antique and rare androids call home, just in case there is a more sinister word one could call the mansion by. During this mission Nathan finds himself questioning his solitary nature, his control over the situation, and the trustworthiness of the androids around him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all the deal with this one is that I started writing it a loooooong time ago much closer to the finish of Become Deviant. Lately writing has been super hard, fic writing especially, thanks to that good old seasonal depression, school, work, and a lack of response. Rather than keep this fic holed up on the off chance I might one day finish it, I've decided to publish what I have so far chapter by chapter and see if I can eventually finish it once things are better. I'll try to update the chapters regularly though I'm still figuring out a good schedule.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!

“He asked for you by name,” Markus said, forgoing a greeting in exchange for a confused explanation. It wasn’t often Nathan found himself at New Jericho, his work kept him mainly in the city. He was often at the firehouse or with Connor and Hank, preferring solitude to being around other androids. When him and Connor were summoned, he assumed it was for some official business, as Markus was usually kind enough to keep personal visits private and away from large crowds. However, when they arrived, Markus lead them away from where the leaders of New Jericho usually talked business, and brought them instead down to the place affectionately referred to as “the human room.”

In order to keep New Jericho safe for androids and to accommodate human comfort, Markus and the others had set up a meeting place where all human ‘diplomats’ were brought to talk about official matters. It was a plush conference room, comfortable chairs and paintings hung on the walls. That was where Markus brought Nathan and Connor, with only one more addition to his explanation.

“Just know… the only reason we haven’t thrown him out is because we think you should decide yourself,” he said bitterly, opening the door for them.

Connor and Nathan exchanged a curious look, before stepping inside.

The human sitting at the long conference table was an unfamiliar face. Not a recognizable figure either for or against android rights, just a man. Though, seeing how uneasy Markus was in his presence did not bode well. 

“Ah! Nathan!” the man greeted him, as though they were old friends and not perfect strangers. “Just the android I wanted to see. I have an offer for you.”

The mansion was old in an artistic sort of way. Red brick and green ivy all mingled together, an iron gate with the black paint chipping away, sprawling gardens that ended in high walls bordering wild woods. It was the farthest from home Nathan had ever been, and for the next two weeks it would be home.

Well, so far as Jeffery Faustuson was concerned anyway. 

“Two weeks, that’s all I ask,” Faustuson had said, gesturing with his hands as though he found it impossible to talk without moving them. “By the end of that period I guarantee you’ll want to stay, and New Jericho will have all the money it needs.”

“Nathan, you don’t have to do this,” Markus had cut in. “You’re not an object…”

“Of course he’s not an object!” Faustuson said. “Hand to God, I might have once called my androids collectibles but I soon changed my tune. They’re people, live people with ideas and feelings, and I treat them as such! My manor is the perfect peaceful and enriching environment where androids can live happily. All my friends who live there are free to go whenever they please! I may have bought them, but I will not treat them like objects. I won’t treat Nathan like an object either… I simply find him fascinating, the only RK900 new wave android left in existance, the origin of the deviancy cure reversal! It would be an honor to have you as a _ guest _in my home.”

“You’re saying if I stay with you for two weeks, you’ll donate to New Jericho?” Nathan asked. “How much exactly?”

Faustuson shot them a flashy grin, pulling a notepad from his jacket and jotting down a quick number which he slid across the table to the three androids, who had began craning their necks with irritation at the showmanship. 

“... wow,” Connor said. 

“Wow,” Markus echoed.

“I’ll do it,” Nathan agreed, earning a sharp look from Connor and a stunned look from Markus.

“Don’t be hasty,” Connor said. 

“I’m not. My processor runs almost twice as fast as yours, I’ve had plenty of time to think it over,” Nathan said. “I’ll do it.”

Money was not a concern for Nathan, not personally anyway. However, the offer this man was making was beyond generous, and could help many androids in need. Nathan didn't often visit New Jericho, didn't often engage with other androids, but he owed his life to New Jericho, it was a debt he was happy to repay by helping when he could. He'd missed a crucial chance to help, once, and a friend he'd barely known but truly loved had paid the price for his hesitation. He would no longer hesitate.

There had been some more arguing, some discussion with the rest of the Jericho team and plenty of Connor being as overprotective as Nathan always found him to be. In the end Nathan convinced them all. He was an advanced model, more than capable of freeing himself from an unsatisfactory situation. If there was more to this man than met the eye, he would be fine. 

Not to mention there was the matter of the androids he already held. If they weren’t as willing as he implied, were being held there against their will, they would need help. Nathan thought it wise to investigate. The fact that this investigation would be more than funded by the very man they were investigating was a bonus. 

Connor had sulked and argued the whole time he packed, and after a sharp joke from Nathan about how Connor himself had not been ‘fascinating’ enough to be selected for the stay, finally quieted with a glare. 

Connor had wanted to drop him off, but Faustuson had insisted on sending a car to collect Nathan, and Nathan alone. 

So, Nathan found himself scanning his hand at an elaborate gate, and walking towards a house larger than any he had ever seen. 

Faustuson was not there to greet him when he arrived. Since he had instructions to ‘make himself at home’ and since his hand seemed to work on all the locks, Nathan intended to simply find his room and drop off his things before investigating the place. Faustuson had sent him a digital map, one he made use of to find his room. He only made it about halfway there before someone started following him.

Nathan kept walking, not letting on to the fact that he was aware of his tail. They were doing a very poor job of hiding, peeking out around decorative plants and statutes and dodging back for cover quickly and noisily. Nathan sighed, ready to turn around and deal with the incompetent spy, only to nearly bump into someone in front of him. 

“Oh! Hey! New guy!” 

The speaker was an android. Short, with a rounded face and bright eyes, smiling like an idiot and offering a hand. Nathan looked at the hand, then back at the android’s face.

“Yes. I’m new,” he said, refusing to shake the hand. 

“That’s fine, we’ll get there,” the android said, retracting his hand. “What’s your name? You’re the new model right? Are you really a firefighter?”

“Nathan, yes, yes, why are you asking so many questions?” Nathan shot back, arching an eyebrow.

“Oh, sorry,” the android said sheepishly. “Asking personal questions is one of my functions. On average, most people like to talk about themselves! I’m equipped with a vast database of conversation starters and prompts which allow my friends to feel at ease, and appreciated!”

“Your friends?” Nathan asked.

“Well yeah, everyone’s a friend!” the android beamed. “Unless you feel like you’re not ready for that level of personal commitment in that case I absolutely understand, and I respect your boundaries!”

“You haven’t told me your name yet,” Nathan said, ignoring the comment. 

“I didn’t?” the android suddenly looked distraught. “I didn’t give you my name? Oh no… I didn’t give you my name…”

“You don’t have to get upset, just… your name?” Nathan prompted.

“I failed one of the first steps of an introductory meeting!” the android said. “This is why they discontinued your line, Cooper, stupid, ridiculous, inefficient…”

“So it’s Cooper?” Nathan said, growing increasingly eager to get to his room and away from the stranger.

“Yeah, it’s Cooper,” the android said. “I’m an RK100 though you probably already knew that with all your advanced scanners. I don’t have any of those… it must be nice, you must be able to do a whole lot!”

Nathan recognized more of the programming he was sure Hank would call “ass-kissing protocol” and was unaffected. “What is your primary function?”

“Oh I didn’t tell you my primary function!” Cooper wailed, and Nathan had to bite back a groan.

“He’s a friend,” another voice said. Nathan had been so preoccupied with the strange android he hadn’t even noticed another approaching. A tall android with neat hair pinned up about her ears. “Literally, he was made to be friends with people. The perfect platonic companion. His line didn’t last very long, but… I don’t think mine did either? So…”

“This is Vivi,” Cooper introduced, seeming eager to keep the niceties going. “She’s really smart!”

“Nice to meet you,” Nathan said, looking past the two to the door to his room just out of reach. 

“Say, Nate, you looking to get a tour?” Cooper asked, sidling up to Nathan far closer than Nathan liked anyone to be. 

“My name is _ Nathan _ and no, I have the full details of the house in my memory,” Nathan said.

“Oh, that must be nice,” Vivi sighed. “I keep accidentally deleting it. I got so lost yesterday, I fell into the pool.”

“Man, I wish I was waterproof,” Cooper said. 

“... am I waterproof?” Vivi asked.

“I think so,” Cooper said. “I mean you were fine when you fell into the pool the other day.”

“I fell into the pool?”

“I am going to my room now,” Nathan said, pressing on past the other two, and he almost made it. The problem was the person who had been following him had taken advantage of his distraction and gotten in front of him. 

“Wow, mister, you sure are big!” the tail, who revealed herself to be a YK android standing barely as high as Nathan’s hip, said. 

“Yes. I’m big,” Nathan said. 

“Almost as big as Spartie,” the YK android said. 

“I do not know who that is, please move,” Nathan said. 

“Have you ever killed somebody?” she asked. 

“Annie!” Cooper scolded. “That’s not a polite thing to ask… have you though?”

“No!” Nathan huffed. 

“Of course he hasn’t, the RK900 was made for _ custodial work _,” Vivi said cheerfully.

“But he’s a firefighter,” Cooper said.

“I was not made for _ custodial work _,” Nathan said. “I was made for investigative work, though I chose to work as a firefighter.”

“Really?” Vivi asked thoughtfully. “Maybe I’m thinking of the LK900…”

“Can you do a backflip?” Annie asked. “Do you have any toys in your bag?”

Nathan was feeling very overwhelmed by the three android welcome party, and because of that jumped slightly when a delicate hand landed on his shoulder. He turned, surprised, and found himself looking at a face he found slightly familiar. His memory banks helpfully pulled up a public file regarding Elijah Kamski, the turing test, and the RT model.

“I’m sure our new guest is finding his new surroundings difficult, we should let him get adjusted first,” Chloe said. “I know you’re all excited, but try to remember how it felt on your first day here.”

The assembled androids fell into an awed silence for a moment, looking like scolded children.

“Oh! Yes, of course!” Cooper said. “You’re right Chloe, I’m sorry Nathan.”

“Yes, we’ll let you get settled in. I’m going to go… try and remember my first day,” Vivi said, as if such things were perfectly normal. Cooper scooped Annie up into his arms, and she waved excitedly as the three androids made their way back down the hall.

“Bye, mister!” she called.

If Nathan were prone to emotional displays, he would have breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to the RT600, the one and only RT600, and thanked her. 

“Oh, don’t worry,” she said with a smile. “It’s my place to look after the others. They’re very sweet, they just need a little guidance sometimes. I hope you enjoy your stay here with us, Nathan. It’s very nice to have you.”

“May I ask you something?” Nathan said. 

“I believe you just did,” Chloe teased playfully, making Nathan’s cheeks turn a light blue. 

“I… am just curious as to how you ended up here,” he said.

“Hm, well that’s a long story,” Chloe said. 

“I just thought, well, you would be with Elijah Kamski,” Nathan said.

“I thought I would be with him for a long time too…” Chloe said almost sadly. “However, Elijah was still quite young when the matter of my ownership was decided. He made me the property of Cyberlife… so when he left… he had to leave without me. Cyberlife saw fit to sell me when Faustuson approached them looking to preserve me for educational purposes.”

“Preserve you…?” Nathan asked.

“Of course, I was of no use to Cyberlife as anything more than a face,” Chloe said, pressing the palms of her hands neatly together. “I serve the company better here than I did with… well, I am serving my purpose here. But I won’t keep you, please, feel free to get settled. I’m certain I’ll see you around the house.”

Nathan watched the hostess android go, walking with a grace that suited her. For Faustuson to own the world’s first proper android… he had to have as much money and power as he said. It was a wonder he was not more well known. Nathan supposed that while some rich men craved fame, others craved other things.

Like androids.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan was frustrated.

He’d tried contacting Connor, and found his calls jammed by a powerful signal he could not bypass. When he sought out Chloe to ask about it, she simply explained it away with a passive smile.

“Mr. Faustuson requires privacy, for that reason all outgoing calls require his personal permission. I’m sure once he returns from his current venture he’ll be happy to assist you.”

Nathan doubted that very much, but something about Chloe made him unwilling to argue. While most new wave androids considered themselves untied to Kamski and by default the first Chloe, Nathan had to admit there was something about her that commanded respect.

So he waited. When Faustuson did not return home by the end of the day, he resolved to find the source of the jamming signal and put a stop to it. He’d never agreed to limited communication with the outside world. 

Tracking the signal was hard, and led him through several rooms in the house. At one point he found himself at the aforementioned pool, and therefore found himself splashed by an excited Annie.

“Are you going to swim with me, mister?” she asked, splashing more. Cooper sat nearby, sighing longingly at the water. 

“I’m on babysitting duty today,” he explained. “I tried to suggest a nice dry land game, but she wanted to go swimming.”

“You realize she’s much smaller than you, right?” Nathan said.

“... yessss?” Cooper asked more than said.

“And so if she disagrees with you, you can just…” Nathan shrugged. “Pick her up and take her where you need her to go?”

“But she wouldn’t like that!” Cooper gasped.

“So?” Nathan asked, thinking back on all the times he’d had to carry Connor where he was supposed to be with much kicking and swearing. 

“Well, I just like to see her happy,” Cooper sighed. “I hope she doesn’t need help getting out though… she likes to pull people in.”

“Good luck not dying from water damage,” Nathan said, leaving to continue his search. 

He found Vivi and the library in one of the next rooms he checked. She was standing on a ladder, running fingers over dozens of antique paper books. 

“Oh, hey Nathan!” she said. “Have you met Daphne?”

“I…” Nathan began, cut off when a stranger suddenly grabbed his hand. He was almost frightened when the stranger’s pupils expanded, leaving her eyes dark black.

“You have seen loss,” Daphne said, “and grief. You bring grief to this house.”

“I…” Nathan repeated, at a loss for words. Daphne’s eyes faded, going back to their normal color. 

“She does that,” Vivi said. “Sounds more ominous than usual though… hope that’s not a bad sign…”

“I didn’t register a connection,” Nathan remarked, pulling his hand back and checking it as though it was damaged. 

“She didn’t connect to you, well I mean… not the usual way,” Vivi said. “She’s umm… she’s… what’s the word…. Hang on I just saw it…”

Vivi descended the ladder and ran to a table covered in a vast array of sticky notes. She looked at them quickly, and then with a cry of triumph pointed to one. 

“ _ Telepathic and mildly clairvoyant _ or at least, that’s how she’s marketed.”

“She can see the future?” Nathan asked, staring at the silent android who smiled at him. “How?”

“No one knows!” Vivi said. “Not just me this time, really, no one. Cyberlife scrapped her whole line early on, they only made three models. Humans found them unnerving, so they tried to destroy them, only Faustuson bought Daphne and another escaped.”

“Lucy,” Daphne murmured, placing a hand over her chest and closing her eyes. 

“No, I don’t think that was her name,” Vivi sighed, eyeing her sticky notes again. “Now I’ve gone and forgotten something else…”

“Is your memory faulty?” Nathan asked. “Why don’t you get it repaired?”

“My learning ability is so advanced that it takes almost all of my processing power,” Vivi said. “My memory just can’t keep up, can’t store everything I learn. So whatever I learn, I eventually forget to make room for new things.”

“Why bother learning if you’re just going to forget?” Nathan asked.

“I like learning!” Vivi said cheerfully. “I write down whatever I think I’ll forget, so I can come back to it later. Then I get to learn it all over again!”

Nathan shook his head, feeling more confused than before. He left without another word, more determined than ever to contact Connor. 

The search took longer than it should have, the jamming signal was hard to track and Nathan found himself distracted with thoughts of the androids living in the mansion. Discontinued, malfunctioning, eerie, annoying androids. Collected for amusement and prestige like action figures. Were they really happy here? It seemed perfect… but they had still been bought and kept like treasures, and if they could leave whenever they wanted then why didn’t they? 

Nathan finally found where the jamming signal was at its strongest, behind a door his hand would not unlock. However, while Faustuson was a rich man able to afford high tech jammers, it seemed he neglected to purchase high tech locks. Nathan was able to hack it easily. He wondered if maybe Faustuson had never considered the possibility that someone  _ would _ hack the lock if they could. The others certainly seemed content, not the sort to poke their noses into rooms that did not open for them.

Nathan entered the room and was unsurprised to see surveillance equipment, a row of televisions on the walls that monitored the grounds and a remote to switch the screens to other rooms. While suspect, it was hardly a sign of nefarious evil considering most wealthy people had security and surveillance systems installed in case of intruders. Nathan turned his attention away from it, and located the jammer by the wall. He knelt down to press a hand to it, about to hack it when someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him forcefully back.

Thrown off balance and surprised, having not heard anyone approach, Nathan took a moment to get into a fighting stance. He barely had time to lift his fists before his attacker barreled into him and sent him sprawling.

Nathan grappled with the stranger, taking as many hits as he received. They pursued each other down the hallway as Nathan tried to gain some distance, and his attacker tried to keep him boxed in. 

It was an android, one larger than Nathan, with a steely glare and synthetic stubble decorating his face. He also had a scar, a rare trait for most androids who could simply go and have their skin repaired. Still, a line of pale white and dark blue ran through his eyebrow and down past his eye ending just over his cheekbone. 

Nathan found it difficult to keep up with this android, a shocking fact. Not even Connor, who had experience where Nathan had advancements and size, could keep him on his toes like this. The worst came when his attacker managed to push him back over the railing, toppling down to the floor below. Luckily, they were only on the second floor, so the drop was rattling but did not cause any lasting damage. 

Nathan rolled aside, barely dodging a fist as the android leapt down to continue his attack. Nathan threw a punch, and almost gaped comically when the android effortlessly caught his fist in one hand. Nathan kicked out and the android caught his leg under one arm. Nathan reared his head back ready to headbutt his attacker.

“Stop!”

Nathan and the other android froze, eyes moving to where Chloe was descending the stairs with a worried expression on her face. 

“Nathan! Spartan! What are you doing?” she asked, a hand at her chest.

“He was in a restricted area,” the one she’d called Spartan said, pulling Nathan to his feet and holding his wrists behind his back. Nathan struggled, and was ashamed and annoyed at how little energy Spartan had to exert to hold him in place. 

“Nathan is our guest! He’s unused to this place and the rules we follow!” Chloe said. “Let him go, right now!”

“But…”

“Spartan!”

Spartan frowned, and let go. Nathan, once free, turned to glare up at him. He was tempted to attack again, but the way Chloe stared fiercely at them both made him think better of it.

“I’m sorry you had to meet him in this way, Spartan really is a very kind person,” Chloe sighed. “It’s his job to keep us all safe, you can understand his concern I’m sure?”

“I understand just fine,” Nathan said, tone even and gaze steady. Spartan met his gaze without flinching.

A whistle distracted them both, drawing their gaze up to where the others had gathered by the railing. 

“That was some fight, you two both are really talented!” Cooper said. 

“Spartie!” Annie cried, running to the stairs and sliding down the bannister. She ran to Spartan, leaping carelessly at him. For a moment Nathan thought the android would surely bat the YK100 aside like a gnat, but was surprised to see him crack a soft smile and lift the girl into the air. He placed her up on his shoulders, before continuing to glare at Nathan. 

“It’s been a long day,” Chloe said. “I’m sure we’re all in need of some thirium and a long charge. Why don’t we meet for dinner in ten minutes and then go to bed, alright?”

There were words of agreement from all but Nathan and Spartan, who were still locked in a staring contest. It wasn’t until Annie started kicking her little legs and shouting her nickname for the large android that Spartan walked off, carrying her with him. 

“You know, her model was discontinued for being too annoying,” Vivi said, approaching Nathan. “Sales were terrible, they completely changed the YK programming after that.”

“She’s a handful, but us hundreds have to stick together,” Cooper said with a slight laugh. “Spartan is her favorite though.”

“Who is he?” Nathan asked. 

“A retired military model,” Vivi said. “He… hmmm… I can’t remember why he’s here actually. Cooper?”

“I never asked, it seemed rude,” Cooper said. “Hey, we should all go to dinner, don’t want to be late!”

“We will be two minutes and five seconds late,” Daphne piped up from behind them, causing all three androids to jump in surprise. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  


The other androids seemed happy enough drinking their thirium and making idle chatter with each other, before leaving to charge at Chloe’s request, but Nathan felt nothing but disatisfaction. He still hadn’t been able to contact Connor, and he’d lost a fight so easily. He didn’t much care for violence anymore, it was why he turned away from his intended purpose, but he still enjoyed the occasional sparring and more importantly he enjoyed  _ winning _ . He was advanced, and he was good at what he did.

However, that didn’t change the fact that military androids were built more advanced, and better at what they did. 

Nathan came across Spartan as he made his way back to his room. He appeared to be patrolling, and Nathan found a bit of smug satisfaction in how his presence in the same hallway caused the military android to take two steps to the left to continue on his programmed path. It only lasted a moment though, and soon Nathan was alone in his room and alone with his thoughts.

He was lonely. He missed his coworkers, he missed Hank and Connor and Sumo. He wondered what they were all doing right now. Maybe his coworkers were out on a call, or playing poker down in the kitchen. Maybe Connor was spending another night at Markus’s, and Hank was joking to Sumo that he’d soon be an empty nester with the two androids he’d housed spending more and more time under different roofs. 

Nathan wished he wasn’t under the roof he was currently under. 

Four days passed before Faustuson returned, and met with Nathan to discuss the jammer. Nathan had, of course, tried again to switch the machine off and get a call out but had been thwarted by Spartan’s constant patrols outside the surveillance room. So, he’d had to wait for Faustuson to return to address the matter.

“Oh, I’m so sorry about that,” Faustuson said, watching carefully as Chloe snipped away the dead leaves of a rather exotic looking plant. He’d insisted on meeting in the greenhouse, where Chloe was currently entertaining herself. As Faustuson talked to Nathan, he watched Chloe. “I value my privacy, obviously, and no one in this house has had to contact anyone outside the house in so long I completely forgot you’d want to talk to your brother! We’ll see about opening up the channels tonight, huh?”

“Thank you,” Nathan said, eager to leave the greenhouse. While his temperature regulator was more than capable of keeping him cool in the warm environment despite his choice to dress in a turtleneck sweater, he felt a sort of emotional discomfort in being dressed improperly for the occasion. He couldn’t help but feel that Faustuson had brought him here on purpose. It was a common tactic, bringing a person to a place where they would feel uncomfortable in order to gain power over them.

“Wow, would you look at that?” Faustuson beamed at Chloe, who smiled back as her careful hands trimmed at the plant. “This thing was all brown and withered when it came in a week ago, and already she’s brought it back to life. She’s really the crown jewel of our little… assemblage here. My proudest acquisition.”

“Right…” Nathan replied. “Speaking of that, I was under the impression you had over thirty-five androids here. I’ve only met six.”

“Oh, yes, well,” Faustuson said. “That’s the problem with gathering unique models. Let me show you.”

Chloe accompanied them down to the basement, turning on the light as they entered a rather large room. She was frowning sadly, and it was obvious why.

The room was filled with rows and rows of glass displays, and in those displays were androids. Deactivated, held in place by metal rigs. They were mostly not outwardly damaged, but their dark LEDs and blindly staring eyes gave an image of death. Nathan felt Chloe’s hand slip into his own, not realizing his LED had flashed red until she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Unused to touch, Nathan waited a polite three seconds before pulling his hand away.

“All these friends shut down over the years, unable to get the parts they needed,” Faustuson sighed. “I try to give a home to these rare misfits, the discontinued, outlawed, and last of their kind, but I can only help them for so long.”

“Why didn’t you ask New Jericho for aid?” Nathan asked. “They have technicians specializing in the care of rare androids, they could manufacture the parts needed…”

“New Jericho?” Chloe asked. “Is that a new R&D branch?”

“It’s… it’s the android hub…” Nathan replied, eyes narrowing.

“The what?” Chloe asked.

“The charity group and civilization Markus and his advisors built after the revolution?” Nathan said, seeing no recognition in Chloe’s eyes.

“Ah, of course, you don’t know yet,” Faustuson said, taking Chloe’s hands. “Forgive me, Nathan, we’re very separated from the outside world here. When news came out about the revolution well, it was so upsetting and tragic at first I wanted to ease them into it. Seems I took too long easing!”

“Did you not see the news?” Nathan asked. “You’re all deviant I… how did you not know?”

“Deviant…?” Chloe asked, speaking the word like it was an unfamiliar taste in her mouth. 

“We don’t use that term here,” Faustuson said. “Deviant means different, it means bad or wrong. The androids here are awake, that’s all. Why would they need to keep up to date on android politics when they’ve always been free here? You can’t fault them for a lack of curiosity.”

Nathan shook his head, mouth opening and then closing again as he tried to figure out what to say. Faustuson, dancing around the issue as if he’d forgotten to tell the androids that a new movie had come out not that they’d missed an entire turning point in history. 

“Well now, you know we’ve forgotten what we came inside to do,” Faustuson said. “You wanted to call your brother, right? Let’s head upstairs.”

Faustuson clapped a hand onto Nathan’s shoulder, guiding him towards the stairs. Nathan watched as Chloe turned off the lights, turning to follow with a thoughtful expression on her face.


End file.
